(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data processing system.
(ii) Related Art
Plural RIP (Raster Image Processor) devices which interpret print data described in a page description language to generate raster image data are provided, and print data of different pages are processed in parallel using the plural RIP devices, thereby achieving high-speed RIP processing.
In a system in which plural RIP devices are operated in parallel, in general, as the number of RIP devices increases, the RIP processing can increase in speed. For this reason, one or more auxiliary RIP devices are provided in the system in addition to one or more normal RIP devices, and when processing print data with a high processing load, the auxiliary RIP devices are also operated in addition to the normal RIP devices. In an example of the system of the related art, when the auxiliary RIP devices are used, an operator who operates the system powers on the auxiliary RIP devices as well as the normal RIP devices at the time of system activation, and the system is configured such that the auxiliary RIP devices are also activated at the time of activation. An example where the operation of the system is paused, the operator powers on an auxiliary RIP device which is not activated, and carries out an operation to compel the auxiliary RIP device to participate in the system using a user interface for system construction is also known.